Trapped in a Dark Place
by MissHonda
Summary: Is Snow always this dumb? Probably! But it's not his fault, he's just being himself...


"Can you hear me Serah?"

"Where are you?"

"There's all but darkness and I just can't find you."

"Snow?"said a small, feint voice.

"Serah! Are you okay?" Snow replied with relief.

"Yes, I think so. I hit my head really hard and I see a small light above me," said Serah.

"Thank God you're okay. I'm coming to get you. I think if I just step out here I'll be able t-, ah crap!" Snow said as he stumbled.

"Snow, are you okay?" Serah said as she slowly got up from the cold floor.

"Ah, yeah, I just tripped over a rock or something. I'll be fine. I think I can see that light you were talking about," Snow replied.

Snow had his hands reached out in front of him just in case he tripped over again. He suddenly felt soft, and very cold hair. He knew it was his Serah.

"Serah, I got you. I'm so sorry that we got split up, but I will never let that happen again. I love you," Snow kissed her head.

"Um, Snow?" Serah replied in a skeptical voice.

"Yes my love?" said Snow.

"I'm over here, so if you thought that was me you're talking to, you were wrong," Serah said slightly giggling.

Snow jumped backwards and was extremely freaked out as he frantically wiped that kiss off of his mouth.

"Oh my gosh, who the heck's head did I just kiss?" Snow said in a high pitched voice.

"Hey man, if you wanted a kiss, you should have just let me know," said deep manly voice.

"Sazh, is that you? Oh man, I can't believe I thought you were Serah! It's not my fault I can't see a thing in here!" said Snow as he felt like an idiot.

"Don't try to deny anything Snow, we all know how you feel about Sazh," Serah said in joking tone.

"Ha ha, very funny, Snow is gay!" Snow said sarcastically.

"Man you've been watching too much _Friends_ lately," Sazh said.

Sazh looked up and saw the light that was coming through a small gap above them. He walked forward just a bit, and he put his hand in front of him. As he did, he felt a groove in the door.

"Hey guys, I found a groove on this wall," said Sazh.

"Oh great! I've been meaning to get my groove on!" said Snow.

And Snow wasn't joking around.

Sazh kept trying to feel around on the wall, and he finally felt some sort of doorknob, so he turned it. An extremely bright light came from beyond this door, and Serah, Snow and Sazh all yelled with joy, as they ran forward. Snow grabbed Serah's hand and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as they finally made it out of wherever they were.

"I'm glad to get the heck out of there," Sazh said.

"Yeah, me too. I hate dark places," said Serah.

"It wasn't that bad. I'm just glad it was Sazh who I ended up kissing on the head and not something worse," Snow said happily.

"See! You were glad it was me! I knew it man! Gee, I was joking that whole time, but now I don't know!" Sazh said, still joking around.

"Oh Sazh get over yourself, the only thing that makes you _okay, _is that little bird in yo fro'," Snow said.

"True, my chocobo is one cute little sick dawg. He's better than me in everyway. I've always known that. Sometimes, he makes fun of me and says I don't have any potential, but I try not to listen to him. I know I could be a fly guy," said Sazh, a bit upset.

"Amen man, you could be cool, but you need a haircut, because hair means everything. You'll have the ladies all over you! I know because that's what happened to me! I got a new leather skull cap and I have Serah, The Shiva Sisters and Vanille diggin' on me! Of course Serah is my only love, but still if she ever dumps me, I got backups!" said Snow.

"Thanks man, I'll take you're advice," Sazh replied.

"Snow, please just stop, you're being ridiculous, but I do love you," Serah said as she laughed at how stupid her fiance was being.

"See? Serah can't resist me!" Snow said.

"Let's go back to Bodhum, I think Lightning just got a job at Burger King, she'll give us stuff for free," said Serah.

"Oh sick! I'm so hungry! Finally maybe Lightning will be nice to me!" Snow said in a hopeful tone.

They all got home and had lunch at Burger King. Lightning charged only Snow 7 gil for his meal. Then they all went home.

The End. :)


End file.
